Tai Surpise For Sora
by Gohan rocks
Summary: Tai has some suprise for Sora
1. Default Chapter

Tai's surprise for Sora  
By: Malfoy and Davis Hater  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Tai was going out with Sora for 1 year after she broke up with Matt because she found that he was just cheating on her with Catherine from France and it broke her heart into a million pieces. Sora went to Tai because he was a great friend to her at this heartbreaking time and she couldn't come to her mother because she like Matt a lot but when she told Tai what Matt did to her he beat up Matt and he also became more to than just a friend to her! As she came to Tai for comforting the more she came to as friend the more Sora fell in love with him until he had finally asked her out!   
  
Now Tai was ready to be a little more serious so he did all sorts of thing to make his date a little more special since it was their one year anniversary he went to Sora's mothers floral shop and then to a jewelry store and a department store.   
  
Then Tai came to Sora's apartment at 1:00 at night throwing rocks at her window when she got up she said, "Tai it 1:00 in the night what are you doing here and dressed in trench coat?" Then Tai said, " Please come with me don't ask where we are going just get dressed and come down here." "O.K I will get down their as soon as I'm dressed !" Then as she was dressing she thought this seemed funny what was he going to tell her?   
  
So as she came down Tai was smiling as she came down but she didn't see Tai for long because he put a blindfold on her so she couldn't see were they were going and he guided her inside his car as they were driving she wondered where he might be taking her? So she asked him, "Tai were is that you are taking me? Tai replied with, "you'll see when we get there!"   
  
The 5 minutes after she said that he finally stopped the car and he got out and Tai went to other side and helped Sora out of the car. Then he brought her inside but before he took off the blindfold he grabbed her fast and kissed hard and long after that he took off the blindfold to see a look of surprise on Sora face but even more of a surprise is where she was and what Tai was wearing a tux and he had set up such a romantic setting except she was dress in jeans and tank top and Tai was dressed so good looking but as if Tai read her mind he said, "here put this on."   
  
It was fancy dress made up of red cloth so she went to put on again wondering were she was as she put on the dress and did her hair and makeup she came down half an hour later to see Tai still happy. So Tai went and said, " Do you even remember what day this is?" Then she was thinking what day could it be? Then he whispered in her ear, "It is our anniversary and your birthday I wanted to make it special!" She couldn't believe he was begin so romantic but she also couldn't believe she had that today was her anniversary and birthday she knew it but swept of her feet by romance that she forgot.  
  
Now he was getting out two packages they were both small but one was smaller than the other so Tai told her to open her the bigger one first because it was her anniversary present and she opened it and looked shocked it was a locket and in the middle was diamonds in the shape of the crest of love. Then she was about to thank him when he said, "don't say anything yet!" and he picked up the second smaller box and opened it and got down on one knee and said, "Sora will marry me?" Sora suddenly fainted after that Tai caught her and put her down on his new couch she finally opened her eyes 3 hours later wondering were she was and suddenly Tai's face was above hers and said, "your finally awake and how are you feeling?" Sora sat up and said, "Fine but I can't remember what happened after you asked me to marry you!" Then Tai filled her in by tell her, "You fainted after I proposed and you have been like that for 3 hours."   
  
Then he asked her again, "Will you marry me,Sora?" Sora told him,"Yes I will marry you!" Then he was so happy that he freaked out but in the end he kissed her. Then she said, "What is this place?" Then Tai told her,"This is my new apartment you like it?" She said,"I like it very much!" Then as she was hugging him she noticed the time and pushed Tai to the ground and said, "Oh no is it really that late I'm sorry Tai I have to go my mother come to my apartment every day to check on me and I have to go she will freak out if I not there but not as much as she will when I am going tell her I going to be married to you she doesn't like you Tai she liked Matt better." She said with bitterness.  
  
She went to the door but before she could get out the door Tai was there and told her, "Don't tell anyone were engaged because I want all our family and friends to be all in the same room before we tell anyone O.K?" Then he kissed her and after they broke apart she said, "I won't tell anyone I promise Tai and I like your idea!" She left looking great as she was still wearing the red dress and feeling great but at the pit of heart she wondered how could keep the best thing that ever happened to her a secret?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. shocking party

Tai's surprise for Sora Part 2  
By: Malfoy and Davis Hater  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
As Sora was walking home car stopped by her in the car was Tai and him said, "You could get there faster in a car and besides you do not know how to get home from here!" Sora got into the car and said, "You are right besides I get to spend more time with my new fiancée!" She rested her head on his broad shoulders as he drove he thought he was luck to have someone like Sora within an hour they were at Sora's apartment and she kissed him with passion and she reluctantly pushed away from Tai's lips and said, "you'd better go I can hear my mother coming." But before Tai drove away he said, "Remember what you promised me about not tell anyone about us being engaged." "O.K, Tai,"she said and he drove away.  
  
Then a few minutes later Sora's mother came and her mother saw her and hugged her and then said, "Are you O.K Sora because you are dressed in a red dress fancier than normal at daytime."Then Sora looked down and saw that she was still in the red dress Tai had given her she had left her jeans and tank top at his apartment. But she had to make an excuse of why she was wearing the dress so she came up with, "I woke up late from dancing with the girls and it was fun and I just put this on!" She secretly she felt bad lying to her mother but she promised Tai that she would not tell anyone about that night until they had all of their family and friends inside the same room.  
  
Tai was driving back to his apartment think about Sora her hair, her beautiful face and faithfulness to him. Then he thought of all the lies and secrets they have to keep but he thought it was wrong too but this way their family can't overreact in front of everybody. He just hoped that her faithfulness to him was still strong after all she moved out so she could still see Tai without her mother forbidding her to go out with Tai. When living with her mother was the a hardest time to go out with Tai because she watches Sora like a hawk!   
  
Once she out so late with Tai that she had she had to stay at Yolei's apartment pretending she was hurt and Yolei told her not to go until morring that was also a lie. But Sora keep her mouth shut about the lie. So when he went inside he stop inside the bathroom and saw Sora's clothes were lying thought. Sora must have left them there without changing back into them he thought he would give them back to her after seeing her again maybe after the party he would give her clothes back. So he hoped after 2 hours he could call her and start planning for the party that they had hoped would bring two families to unite in harmony.   
  
So he called Sora up she said, "Hello who is this?" Then Tai voice came ringing in the phone saying, "Sora it's me Tai yea I was wondering we could have this party Friday night maybe which is two nights from now and do you think everybody is free that night?" Then Sora said, "Positive Yolei and Ken are free that night I called them but did not tell them about our engagement yet but I hate lying to people!" Then Tai started to talk and say, "It's all right wait till Friday night then we will tell them and I hope they will except the fact that you and I are engaged!" "O.K see you on Friday night then all the lies will stop." Sora said. Then Tai told her, "The lies will stop I promise bye." Sora said, "Bye Tai."   
  
Sora hung up the phone and looked in her closet to see what she would wear that night when she felt sleepy and deiced she was too tried to think about it now and fell on her bed and took a nap then she saw something in her dream that was familiar then realized she was dreaming of the night Matt broke up with her. About how she saw Catherine kissing Matt at that dance hall about how she confronted him. Catherine asking Matt to choose between Sora and her. Matt picking Catherine and herself crying. Going home heartbroken and suddenly she woke up and started to cry.   
  
She deiced to call Tai she thought he would make her feel better after this horrible nightmare that was real so she called him in a weird voice, "Tai please come I need you here!" Tai said, "Sora please calm down all right I am coming! Bye." Sora said, "Bye."She waited and when he came she cried more some and told him all about it. Tai asked, "But why would you have this dream if it's been months since you broke up with Matt maybe your scared that you will lose me like you did Matt?"   
  
Then Sora suddenly got up and tossed her hair and said, "Ha you that was what that dream was for well guess what I don't give damn about him he chose Catherine over me and now I have you!" She said that with a lot more bitterness than when she said his name and he told her that she left her clothes at his house. He bought them with him in his car and he would go get them but before could even reach the door out of Sora's room she grabbed his head and kissed long and hard as if she never wanted to let go.   
  
Tai had to leave he said, "I will leave your clothes in the living room." and kissed her goodbye and left and she thought is it always going to be this way were he has to leave! So Thursday went almost perfect expect for who was coming Tai wanted to invite Matt but Sora wouldn't allow it she told him, "don't you remember what he did to me he cheated on me, Tai." Tai said, "You're going have to face him sometime besides it's been a year and he's my friend!" Sora finally gave up and told him "All right I will let you invite him and I will try to talk to him."   
  
So Friday Sora was so nervous that she kept thinking bad thoughts like what if my mother makes scene. So as started to get ready she lost all her nervous thoughts when she put on a new red rose dress and did her and makeup and hair and was about to leave until she noticed she didn't have her ring on because she had to act like she was not engaged so she put it on and as she put it on the thought of Tai and the romantic way he proposed not of the bad night she thought was comming.  
  
So as she came in Tai couldn't keep his eyes in his head but then again she was beautiful and she just hoped nobody would make a scene. So in hour most of the guest had come expect Matt, TK, Kari and Sora's mother and father. First Kari and TK came together because they had been dating for six months and looked very happy then came Sora's mother and father and Sora's father greeted them both warmly and Sora's mother greeted Sora warmly and Tai rudely and last came Matt. Tai had greeted his friend but Sora wouldn't even look him in the eyes and Sora asked "where's was Catherine?" Matt told her that "She broke up with me." Sora didn't say anything but she thought now you know how I feel.   
  
So as everybody was having a great time they deiced to tell that they were engaged to each other. So they got everybody to settle down and said, "We have an something to tell everybody and it's the reason why we all wanted you here is because Sora and I got engaged to each other." Then suddenly a there was a lot of clapping but only two people weren't clapping Sora's mother and Matt.  
  
Then finally the party was over and everybody was happy for them even Sora's mother but she grabbed Tai away from Sora and said, "You'd better not hurt my daughter like Matt did because I am starting to grow on you but remember what I said!" Then she left with Sora's father and everybody was gone and Sora said, "finally alone at last and it late 11:00!" She kissed him very long and very soft but Tai couldn't forget his warring from Sora's mother. 


	3. The wedding!!!!

Tai's surprise for Sora Part 3  
By: Malfoy and Davis Hater  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
As Tai was kissing Sora he couldn't forget what her mother said, " don't hurt my daughter like Matt did!" Did she really think that Tai was going to hurt Sora but it was so disturbing that he pulled away from Sora. Sora asked him, "Why did you pull away from me?" Tai told her, "I just disturbed about the threat your mother just gave me?" Sora told him, "don't worry about it." She gave another kiss and he complety forgot her threat as he kissed her. She only parted from his lips as she deiced to go at 11:30 and Tai said, "goodbye" and she left.  
  
Then Tai thought she really shouldn't worry about it and went to sleep happy that they finally got their engagement out in the open. Now he could plan for the weeding with their family and friends. He felt great as he thought of Sora's kisses and Sora undying love for him!  
  
Matt was driving home think about Sora and how could he let her get away then he realized you don't know you have something good until it's gone. He noticed he was in love with Sora all long not Catherine but now he lost Sora to Tai.   
  
Sora was finally home and happy that she no longer had to lie about her engagement to Tai anymore she was love with him. Then she noticed a picture of herself and Matt while they were dating in frame and she got the frame threw down the picture and it smashed on the ground it broke into a million pieces just like her heart and she went to bed happy.  
  
The next day Tai and Sora didn't get to spend much time together because they had to plan for the wedding Kari and Yolei questioned her about the dresses and where he wedding will be held. Also Tai was bothered by Tuxedos and best men and the rings and what date he and Sora were getting married. Then he told him Matt was going to be his best man he was going to get the rings that day and he would ask Sora what day they would they would get married.   
  
So they were ready in three months Sora's dress was absolutely beautiful it was white with a princess bodice and strapless and also was floor length with a bouquet of red and pink roses with baby's breath and leather leaf . The other bouquets were with red roses because the flowers have to match the dresses . Then 2 tier weeding cake and Matt was Tai's best man and Kari was Sora's maid of honor. They were getting married on August 10th it was August 9th in one day they were getting married in near a lake where there was flower house to go to if it rained and having the reception there also and a honeymoon in Hawaii.  
  
Tai and Sora finally got some alone time after planning that weeding they were at Tai's apartment and kissed and spent the whole day together until she had to go back to her apartment because it was bad luck to see bride before the wedding and Tai gave her one last long an hard kiss before the wedding that lasted for like an hour but she went back home.   
  
Matt was still up and it was 11:00 at night he had wondered why he said yes to be Tai's best man especially when he was in love with the bride but once the bride was in love with him but he broke her heart . He went after Catherine while he was still dating Sora. He guesses would have to suck it up and be a man about.  
  
Finally the big day was here and Sora was so excited that she had already got up at 6:00 already waking up everybody up who was staying at her apartment and Mimi, Kari, and Yolei said, "Sora, it's 6:00 and the wedding is in 4 hours go back to sleep!" But Sora couldn't sleep so she went to the bathroom to get ready despite she wouldn't be getting married until 10:00. So she put her hair in a bun with blue hair ribbon since her hair had grown longer. Next she sorted her makeup to find the right blends of makeup until it was flawless witch took a very long time then she redid her hair because she thought it was messed up when she kept put on her makeup and put on her dress. Then when she came out she faced Kari, Mimi, and Yolei they told her, " Do you know what time it is?" Sora said, "No!" Then they told her, "It's 8:00 you have to go you don't want to be late for your own weeding do you?" Sora finally said, "No of course not ladies lets go!" Then they saw the limo driver waiting for them to take them to the lake for Tai and Sora's wedding.  
  
So Sora was there before Tai and after 15 minutes Tai came as much as Sora wanted to see Tai she kept begin held back by Kari, Yolei, and Mimi. Also Tai had the same problem he wanted to see Sora but he kept also begin held back TK, Matt and Ken who reminded him it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Then TK left saying he was going to talk to Kari and left to go find her. Then Ken left to find Yolei and Mimi came over to them asking to speak to Matt. So Matt left with Mimi leaving Tai and Sora alone. Tai suck away to find Sora and when he found her Sora said, "Tai it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Tai said, "I couldn't stand begin away from you any second longer!" Tai came up close to face and kissed her hard and long.  
  
Then TK took Kari to the base of the lake and told her, " I love but I want to ask you something and I ask you to marry me?" Kari was so stunned at what he just said but told him, "Yes, I will marry you!" She went back Sora and TK went back to Tai wanting to be with each other.  
  
Then Yolei was talking to Ken and he asked her "We have had a few dates and I'd like you and I to go steady with you, Yolei." Then she told him "I'd love to go steady with you, Ken!" She also decide to back to Sora.  
  
Mimi was talking to Matt and said, "I'm here for you as a friend and if you need to talk I'm here!" She also went back to Sora and Matt went back to Tai.   
  
Sora and Tai were still kissing as they herd foot steps coming and she and Tai separated and before Tai left he told her, "You look more beautiful then ever and I love you!" Sora told him, " Wipe the lipstick of your lips and I love you too!" After that he left her and she reput on her lipstick and the girls came back and said, " Wow you're not with Tai you have gained some self-control girl!"  
  
Now suddenly it was time for the wedding and Sora was ready and so was Tai but the guy that was marring them forgot his lines so he just said, The rings and the written vows and the kiss witch was very long and after they parted everybody clapped and cheered. They got to eat cake and one dance before Tai went to dance with his sister and Sora went to dance with her father and after the dance Matt tapped Tai on the shoulder and asked, "Could I talk to a minute, Tai?" Tai said, "I would like to be with my new wife but sure why not?"  
  
They got outside and Matt said, "I just want you to know you take care of Sora or her mother will beat you up because she found out that I cheated on her at the party and she hurt me pretty badly and I wish you luck!" But he thought I am in love with Sora but looks like you have got her my friend. Then Tai was going back when some guy shot Tai in the back 3times then shot Matt in both legs so he couldn't get help and left and threw the gun in the lake.  
  
Then Sora was getting worried Tai should have been back by now and Matt to so she left to look for Tai and Matt and as she was looking for him she thought this was a beautiful place to get married and then after walking a few feet more and looked down she saw Matt and Tai on the ground with gun shot wounds and she cried as she bent down to Tai crying as she saw her new husband bleeding pretty badly and she screamed very loudly and everybody heard her scream and hurried to the scene and saw Tai and Matt on the ground and Sora also on ground crying with a bloodstained wedding dress and somebody used their cell phone to call 911.   



	4. Sora's shock

Tai's Surprise For Sora Part 4  
By: Malfoy and Davis hater  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
As somebody called 911 Sora thought that this was a nightmare as she saw Tai and Matt on the ground bleeding. Suddenly the room started to spin and then everything went black. The sound of ambulance and a police car made her open her eyes and saw her mother's sad tear strained face over her and that she was on the ground. Then they were put Tai and Matt into separate ambulance and Sora went into the ambulance with Tai in it. Then she saw that the machine was barley getting a pulse and she was living her very own nightmare. She knew that she shouldn't have seen him before the wedding but she couldn't help it he came to her. Then she asked the paramedic, "Is he going to be O.K?" Then the paramedic answered, "I don't know?"   
  
Sora then suddenly realized she was crying with all the shock that happened she didn't notice. She wanted to cry all day and all night but most importantly she wanted Tai to be alive. She loved him so much and they just got married he couldn't die on her now! They were finally at the hospital and Sora got out so they could get out Tai. She saw that Tai was begin taken to the emergency room and she sat in the waiting room outside of the emergency room with her mother, Kari, and Tai's mother and father . She wished she could see him right now but she knew she couldn't. She thought this was taking forever. Tell me some news she thought as she paced around the room. Then suddenly the doctor came out and said, "I am sorry but Tai is dead."   
  
That when Sora went bursting into tears into crying in her mother arms and Sora said, "I thought we would be with each other longer than this and now he's dead!" Sora gave a big sob and suddenly the crest of love started to glow and a beam of red light dashed into the emergency room and went inside the door. Suddenly the doctors were shouting, "he is alive, he is alive!" Suddenly doctors were coming to Sora and everybody saying, "he is alive ladies and gentleman Tai is alive!" Sora suddenly cheered up and saw Tai out of the emergency room with eyes open.   
  
Sora was still crying but had tears of joy not sadness as he went into a room to recover after the accident. She asked if she could see him and they told she could see him but one person at a time. So she went to see him and saw that his eyes were open and said, "Tai can you here me?" Then he turned to face the person that spoke and said, "Sora is that you?" She answered, "Yes Tai it is me!" Then he asked, "Were am I?" Sora answered, "You're in the hospital you just got shot and I came this close to losing you!" Then Tai said, "Well I am still here and I love you!" Then he moved his finger close to her face and moved it closer to himself and she bent down and he kissed her for a long time until the nurse came in while they were kissing and said, "You have to leave now the patient needs his rest out!" Sora left and she felt better and deiced to go to her apartment and start packing up her own stuff and change out of her bloodstained brides dress.  
  
1 year later....  
  
"O.K Sora now push you're almost home free!" said the doctor. Then she pushed one more time and the baby came out and it was a girl and they deiced to name it Samantha. Then Tai suddenly heard a shout then laughed and said, "looks like my little sister had her baby too because I heard TK shouting!"  
  
The end   
  
  



End file.
